1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a recording system, and a recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it may be useful to record a plurality of information items in association with one another. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-521567 discloses a technology of adding a voice tag to an image. In this technology, linguistic information created by the voice recognition technology is associated with an image. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-521567 also discloses using a database in which voice tags are recorded when the voice tags are associated with images.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-340870 discloses a technology of analyzing a hammering sound in a hammering test that is conducted to find a defect in concrete. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-340870 also discloses a technology of detecting a defect by analyzing a hammering sound using the fact that the frequency of a hammering sound of a defective portion is lower than that of a hammering sound of a non-defective portion.
As a road tunnel inspection method, the following method is known. An inspector hits a test object with a hammer and records whether the hammering sound is a resonant sound or a non-resonant sound. The inspector also records whether he or she feels a response to the hit. Furthermore, the inspector gets close to adhesive bolts and visually inspects them, and hits and touch the bolts to determine whether they are defective or non-defective and take pictures of them. Inspection results and pictures are collected as a recording table.